


Absence of Guidance

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, DarkDigidestined AU, DarkTaichi/DarKouichi, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Eyes, they were what people use for so much. how would they feel if they were just one day gone, or taken by force….? He often wondered how they felt in your fingers — and that night, he was going to find out.AU DarkTaichi/DarKouichiRated M for Violence/Gore





	Absence of Guidance

His face, the younger male had his eyes on it as he moved, following. Smooth, and slightly tanned, the neck, with fluffy hair falling against the nape. The whole head was one he wanted more of, to see, to feel it against his hands.

He had been following since the man escaped from his workplace, undoing his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket, running it across an arm, the hand crushed in the tiny pocket of his slacks.

He walked fast, but Kouichi was just as quick, and when the man rounded a corner, heading to a darkened alley, possibly a shortcut, he struck. Knocking the other down, The Warrior had ran quickly, Jumping on his back, immediately drawing him to the pavement. They danced on the ground a little, bodies rolling, and squeezing, biting, and yelling. Soon, the only sounds heard were scuffles and choking.

Breath was struggled for as the younger grasped the tan throat, squeezing as he watched the man gasp and scrabble to pry him off. Legs worked to sit across the body, and soon lips and teeth brought the head back, holding it by soft tufts of brown hair. The prey lay on his back as Kouichi searched for what he was thinking of.

"W-what do you w-want!" The man hissed between clenched teeth as his neck was being crushed by slender hands. His eyes went wide as he felt a free hand reaching for his face, probing around.

"I'm going to play with you." The answer came through teeth wrapped around hair follicles the message muffled, but sure to be heard. Kouichi about purred in his chest as he removed his fingers from the neck, and had them join their twin on the brunette's face. He found what he was looking for, the soft skin underneath, and he pressed.

A scream resounded from the mouth of the grounded male, and he struggled for it to stop, the pain was excruciating. 'What is this guy doing!? My eyes!' His brain pounded between his skull and blood, a massive headache forming. He couldn't take it.

Fingers pressed into the eye sockets, feeling the softness of the organ itself, and worming their way underneath. A grin, sadistic and cruel crossed the Warrior's face, bringing his lips upward. They maneuvered further into the slick hole that was on the front of the man's face, grasping and tugging. He felt the other shake beneath, his screams like music of death and pain. The melodies he loved to hear.

One eye was almost popped from its cradle of the socket, and Kouichi gave a pull. Forward it came, slimy and rolling in Kouichi's fingers, the cord connecting it to the brain looping with it, waving as the hand moved.

The screams of bloody murder inducing pain were quieted, as the man had gone into a state of shock, his body limp, and shivering. His lips began to tremble, and words couldn't be formed, he felt tongue tied and like he was drifting somewhere in his head. His right eye. What was- He couldn't see very well out of it. Darkness. When something moved, he glimpsed the face of his attacker, blurry and barely visible. He was scared, what would happen next?

Still pulling, he gave a sharp yank and something tore. Pain, it blinded the man, again the shrill pained, and tortured shrieks came. The feeling of arms moving under his legs was made known, clearly he was trying to cover his socket, which had begun to bleed out down his face and onto the pavement.

Holding the eye in his palm, his fingers of the occupied hand were still gouged into the not-so-safe socket, where the left eyeball lay not so comfortably. The fingers worked at the socket not empty, nails digging into the slime covered ball that made sight possible. The second one popped free with a sound like suction. The fluid and wetness surrounding the eyeball melted in Kouichi's hand, and he pulled, just as before, feeling the second cord give and break.

And then, it went pitch black. The weight on his back was gone. Taichi scrabbled up, yelling and shouting profanities at the top of his lungs. The boy hung back, against the wall, meshing the eyes together in his hands, digging his fingers into them. The man was now sightless, and Kouichi watched as he stood and promptly fell. Useless, the man would likely scream and howl getting nowhere. Too bad for him, and The Dark had what he wanted.


End file.
